scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Ghost of the Red Baron (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the character, see Ghost of the Red Baron. | nextepisode= }} The Ghost of the Red Baron is the eleventh episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise With the help of the Three Stooges, the gang try to capture the ghost of the Red Baron, a long dead World War I flying ace who is ruining the area crops. Synopsis The gang was heading to a farm when they noticed a crop duster being attacked by the a spooky ghost that looked like the Red Baron. After the attack, the crop duster quit! Then the gang met a man named Mr. Sawyer and a farmer who was worrying about his corn getting ruined. That's when the gang met up with the Three Stooges. Larry and Moe was showing Mr. Sawyer and the farmer what a great pilot Curly Joe is. At the airport, the gang met a grumpy mechanic named Andrew Terra, who wanted the gang to leave. But the gang told Mr. Terra that Curly Joe, (Captain Curly), could take down the Red Baron. When Mr. Terra left, one of the planes was flying like crazy, even if there's no pilot. When the plane crashed, Mr. Siegfried, who manages the airport to Mr. Sawyer, told the gang about the Red Baron's ghost. Siegfried also wanted the gang to leave but the gang still wanted to stay at the airfield. The Red Baron attacked the airfield during the Stooges sleeping time. The Red Baron escaped and the gang thought the he was going to crash but there was no crash sounds. The Three Stooges decided to stay. The Red Baron and a smaller plane attacks the gang and the Stooges. Velma is surprised to see Scooby chasing the small plane. Then the rest of the gang are chased by the ghost, who is flying like a real ghost. After the chase, the ghost got away again and the gang learned that not only he flies the plane, or float like a real ghost, but he also hops like a jackrabbit. Shaggy, Scooby, and the Three Stooges decided to leave the airfield. Mr. Sawyer was really confused when he put fertilizer every morning and gets worse instead of better, much to Velma's suspicion. Velma was checking every plane for some clues until the Red Baron's ghost trap her and she's stuck in the sky. Shaggy and Scooby noticed Velma in the plane so the they warned the Stooges. The Stooges sent off to a rescue but Curly never knows what he was doing without his Flip Falcon comic book. Fred and Daphne heard was radioing both the Stooges and Velma. Fred notices Curly's comic book on the desk. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were once again, chased by the small plane. They climbed up the windmill, and saw a lever that controled the small plane. Shaggy decided to control the plane and his idea worked after all. The Red Baron destroyed the ladder and Scooby and Shaggy could never come down. Shaggy and Scooby were dangled to the windmill's blade and Scooby fell into Velma's plane. Curly was trying the find the right button to pull and he found but they crashed. Luckily, The Three Stooges were still alive. Velma found the button to stop her plane and she and Scooby landed into a pile of leaves. Fred, Daphne, and Shaggy were wondering if Velma and Scooby were alright. And finally, Velma found a clue, Weed Killer, which would kill some plants. The Gang notice a barn that was shut tight as Fort Knox. Velma thought the Red Baron's plane was in there. Shaggy decided to go to an abandoned sawmill with Scooby. While they were traveling, they were picking up some apples. They finally got to the sawmill and got into it without the Red Baron noticing. Meanwhile, each off the Three Stooges were hiding in a bag of weed killer from the Red Baron's ghost who were tickling the bags and when the ghost noticing the bags laughing, he decided to take them as prisoners. The rest of the gang saw the ghost in the jeep, using a remote to open the doors of the barn. The gang quickly got in. Daphne accidently bumped into a cow bell, which disturbed the ghost. The ghost decided to deal with them later because he got some crops to fertilize. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby noticed a sheet covering a box. Scooby thought it was a square ghost. Shaggy pulled of the sheet and it is box. Scooby prevented Shaggy to open it because he thought the Ghost of the Red Baron is in there. But Scooby opened it and it was revealed to be a pile of coil springs. The Shaggy noticed a dusty old door. The Shaggy opens it, it reaveled the room the rest of the gang and the Three Stooges were locked in. Moe decided to attach a saw to the Red Baron's plane, start the plane, and saw the wall. Finally the gang was free! The Red Baron was filling one of the planes with weed killer. Then he hijacked that plane so he could ruin all that juicy corn. When the gang got out, they notice the Red Baron and Fred and Velma knew what was he going to do with all that weed killer. The Red Baron's scheme is much to Shaggy and Scooby's concern so they decided to prevent the Red Baron from ruining the crops with the small red plane the Ghost was controlling. The Red Baron's plan to ruin the farmer's crops had failed. Luckily for him, he was about to get away in his regular plane. Fred, Daphne, Velma, and the Three Stooges got into the purple plane and tried to stop the ghost. Unfortunately, Curly forgot his comic book again. Shaggy and Scooby noticed Curly needing some help so Scooby grabbed Curly's comic book and ride on the small red plane like a horse. Moe told Curly to do everything Scooby says. The gang followed Scooby to the Red Baron's plane and the gang broke of of the Red Baron's wings. The the Red Baron crashed between two trees and lost the other wing. Suddenly, Velma noticed the the Red Baron getting away in his jeep. Fred realized that the gang's plane was filled with weed killer. So the gang poured the weed killer all over the ghost. Then the ghost crashed into a fallen down tree. Scooby's small plane just land on the Red Baron's chest with Scooby on the plane. And finally, The Ghost of the Red Baron was trapped and all the crops were safe! The gang and the Three Stooges cheered to victory. Then Mr. Sawyer heard a crash and came to see if everyone's all right. Scooby unmasked the ghost and it was revealed to be Siegfried, not Mr. Andrew Terra. He posed as the Red Baron to scare all the crop dusters away. Then he switched the fertilizer with weed killer so all the crops would be ruined. The way he flew like a ghost was when he was hooked up. And the way he hopped was when he put coil springs in his boots, which explain the coil springs Shaggy and Scooby found in the sawmill. He was ruining the crops so he could buy the farmland dirt cheap and the airfield runaway cheap. And then sell them back to the county for a big profit. Siegfried wanted to do that because the county is buying some of the land to expand it into a jetfield. Siegfried was presumably arrested. The gang and the Stooges celebrated with a feast. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * The Three Stooges ** Larry ** Curly Joe ** Moe * Mr. Sawyer * Andrew Terra Villains: * Ghost of the Red Baron * Mr. Siegfried Other characters: * Crop duster * Farmer Locations * Airport * Farmhouse * Fort Knox Objects * TBA Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast * Curly has also been credited to Joe Baker.Film and TV Tributes to the Stooges. ThreeStooges.net. Retrieved June 3, 2015. * Larry has also been credited to Frank Welker. Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Story: Jameson Brewer, Tom Dagenais, Ruth Flippen, Fred Freiberger, Willie Gilbert, Bill Lutz, Larry Markes, Norman Maurer, Jack Mendelsohn, Ray Parker, Gene Thompson, Paul West, Harry Winkler * Story Direction: Steve Clark, Mike Kawaguchi, Paul Sommer, Carl Fallberg, George Singer, Irv Spector, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Frank Welker, Daws Butler, Joan Gerber, Larry Harmon, Ann Jillian, Jim MacGeorge, Mike Road, Vincent VanPatten, Casey Kasem, Heather North, John Stephenson, Henry Cordon, Florence Halop, Pat Harrington, Ted Knight, Cindy Putman, Olan Soulé, Len Weinrib * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, John Ahern, Mike Arens, Ric Gonzalez, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Bill Lignate, Alvaro Arce, Mo Gollub, Paul Gruwett, Zygamond Jablecki, Herb Johnson, Lew Ott * Animation: Bill Keil, Ed Aardal, Lefty Callahan, Goerge Cannata, Izzy Ellis, John Garling, Fred Grable, Joan Orbison, Jay Sarbry, Irv Spence, Carlo Vinci, Ed Barge, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Hugh Fraser, Bob Goe, Dick Lundy, Ed Parks, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Xenia * Backgrounds: F. Montelaegre, Gary Niblett, Dave High * Titles: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Jayne Barbera * Xerography: Robert ‘Tiger’ West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editor: Larry Cowan * Film Editors: Earl Bennet, Ron Sawade, Pat Foley * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, John Aardal, Dennis Weaver, Ralph Migliori * A Hanna-Barbera Production * RCA Sound Recording * © 1972 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * The scene that shows the Red Baron bringing the Stooges over to the barn and locking them in with Fred and the girls is cut when aired on Cartoon Network as well as some scenes when Shaggy and Scooby discover the mini-plane. The edited version created a plothole, since no explanation is provided as to how the Stooges wind up in the barn when they were last seen landing the plane with Scooby's help. * This is second and final appearance of The Three Stooges on The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Larry Fine died January 24, 1975, aged 72; Moe Howard passed away 4 months later, on May 4, 1975 at 77. Curly Joe DeRita, the last surviving Stooge, died July 3, 1993 at age 83. Five years later, Hanna-Barbera rejuvenated The Three Stooges (with Curly Howard) in ink-and-paint form as The Robonic Stooges, a segment of Skatebirds on CBS. Cultural references * The Ghost of the Red Baron flies what appears to be a Fokker D.VII (a biplane that didn't see service until mere days after the Red Baron had died). Ironically, Richthofen flew the V 11 prototype of the Fokker D.VII in a 1918 fighter competition proclaiming, after modifications, to be the best aircraft in the competition. The majority of the real Red Baron's kills (61 out of the 80 total) were in an Albatros D.III which was a biplane. The Fokker that the real Red Baron made the remaining 19 kills was a I Fokker Dr. I -- a triplane. * Siegfried's character name may have been inspired from the Get Smart antagonist of the same name. In the 1968 episode Snoopy Smart vs. the Red Baron, Maxwell Smart (Agent 86) battles Siegfried and Starker in a Fokker airplane, coincidentally also on a farm. Maxwell Smart himself, Don Adams, would guest-star on The New Scooby-Doo Movies in the next season. * The Red Baron says at one point "Verrrry interesting" a catchphrase used by Arte Johnson when he played a German soldier on Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In (at the time in its sixth and final season on NBC). * Shaggy mentions Adam and Eve from the Bible, the first man and woman who sinned by eating fruit from a forbidden tree. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Velma was hiding in the purple airplane, but after the Red Baron made the plane fly, the plane was green. * When the Red Baron activates his plane by remote control, Shaggy and Scooby are mistakenly shown standing near the plane along with the rest of the gang. Their actual location at that time was on top of the windmill tower where the control mechanism for the small plane is, since they were controlling it. * Velma said, "Jinkies! I was positive that it was old Mr. Terra.", but the words were coming out of Daphne's mouth. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * When Fred, Daphne, Velma, and the Three Stooges were chasing the Red Baron, the Three Stooges were sitting in the front seat, but later Fred, Daphne, and Velma were the ones up front. * Why would a German pilot, who was shot down by a Canadian pilot during WWI, be haunting an American airport and farm? * How can there be a door between the mill and the farm when they are geographically in the opposite direction as opposed to right next to one another? * If the Red Baron was using wires to float, what was holding up the wires when he was chasing Shaggy and Scooby outside the hanger? Wires can explain the floating when it is being done indoors, but not in an outdoor open area. * When Curly Joe gets into the duster plane to chase after the Red Baron, he is in his overalls, but when Scooby goes up to tell him how to fly, he is wearing his flight jacket and goggles. In other languages Home media * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 22, 2005. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection Blu-ray set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The Lost Episodes DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. Quotes | series= The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 1 | after= }} Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 episodes